


Goodbye

by YassBanrion



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Book 3: Queen of Air and Darkness, Sad Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Spoilers for Book 3: Queen of Air and Darkness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 00:03:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20349028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YassBanrion/pseuds/YassBanrion
Summary: A sad moment between Magnus and Alec before the end of QOAAD.





	Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of a spoiler for QOAAD, it doesn’t reveal how it plays out but it does contain details of major plot point so proceed with caution!

Magnus lay propped up against the headboard, numerous pillows behind him keeping him upright. He could feel the sickness coursing through him, he knew he would lose consciousness soon. 

He looked at Alec beside him. He was talking to his mother on the phone. He sounded steady, like he was fine. Magnus knew better. He knew it was an act, Alec was terrified. 

Magnus wanted nothing more than to tell him everything would be fine but he knew that there was a good chance it wouldn’t be. That there was a good chance he wouldn’t make it.

“Alec we need to talk”. He said softly as Alec hung up the phone. He turned around to face him, breathing out a slow shaky breathe.

“Alec, I’m sorry, but there is a good chance I’m not going to make it through this, and I want to say some things to you just in case”. Alec shook his head, and for the first time since Robert had died, he burst into tears. 

Magnus guided his head onto his lap and held him as he sobbed. His cries punctuated with the occasional plea for Magnus not to leave him. 

Magnus felt an immeasurable pain at the thought of going. He understand how Alec felt, he would feel the same if the roles were reversed. It was always harder for the person left behind.

As Alec’s sobs started to ease Magnus knew he needed to say what he planned, in case it was his last chance.

So he began to quietly talk to his boyfriend.

“I love you, Alexander, so much more than I have ever loved anyone. I have had the most amazing five years with you. It’s not enough but I want you to know that, if I, if I die”. 

He took a deep calming breath. “If I die, I will be devastated to leave you, but my soul will be at peace because you have mended every broken piece”. 

He rubbed calming circles onto Alec’s back, “I know that you will be ok Alec, you will survive, because our children need you. They will miss me but I know they will always know fierce love”. 

“I know we will be together again Alec. I will never stop waiting for you”.

Then Magnus let himself cry. 

They stayed like that for a long time, Magnus was drifting off to sleep when Alec said three words. It wasn’t a speech like Magnus had made. But it was Alec’s way of saying everything Magnus needed to know.

Aku cinta kamu.

Magnus smiled and closed his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a note to say that Magnus doesn’t die at the end of this story but goes to sleep!


End file.
